


Blood Mark: Indulgence

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex, Smut, Thigh sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Several weeks had passed since Marina had met the guy who sneaked into her bedroom. And all alone in the shower, she took the time to reflect on those memories - and got a surprise guest in the process.[Sequel to Blood Mark]
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Marina Constantinescu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Blood Mark: Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I do so like Marina's character, despite how little fandom there seems to be around her. She just fits so well in whatever role selected for her~
> 
> Enjoy~

High-pitched chirps resonated through the air as night descended, cicadas coming out and singing their songs, filling the muted ambiance of the night.

The pleasant sound weaved in through nearby open windows; those that disliked it shut their windows with grumbles whilst those that liked it listened idly, relaxing against their cool sheets or getting changed for bed, cloth ruffling and briefly muting the sound.

''Hm... hm... hm~''

The spray of a shower most assuredly muffled the cicadas outside, their little song practically inaudible from the bathroom. Water sprayed down across the ivory tiles that lined the walls of the bathroom, steam slow to rise as the temperature rose, encouraging the lithe girl within the room to slowly strip off, her hat finding residence atop the sink whilst her jacket ended up in a hamper, ready to be washed the next morning.

Marina Constantinescu smiled lightly to herself as she stripped off, casually undoing the buttons of her shirt before slipping her arms out of the sleeves, exposing her petite frame to the warming air. Her bra shifted slightly as she fiddled with the latch at the back, soon getting it off with a soft click and peeling it off of her modest breasts, depositing it in the hamper by the door along with her top. The skirt around her waist came loose after just a tug, her underwear dragging itself along her thighs as she peeled it down, leaving her thigh-highs to be the last to come off.

''Hmhm...'' A little chuckle slipped free from her lips, glancing at her reflection in the mirror – checking herself out idly.

Several weeks had passed since she had 'met' her newfound pet who had done such lewd things to her body, and given her a taste of the things they could do together. In that time they'd met up a few times for a romp beneath the sheets, and she never left the hotel unsatisfied – more often than not having a slight limp from his roughness. She didn't mind one bit; the fun was worth the slight pain afterwards.

''Mm...'' Marina stepped into the warm spray of the shower, shivering as it sprinkled over her lithe body – her right hand going between her legs.

The vampiric girl bit her lip, moaning softly as she cupped her pussy – gently humping her hand. Just remembering all the immoral things they had done together got her hot and bothered, her womanhood aching with need. Of his cock sliding into her innermost parts with each strong thrust, of his hands that squeezed her ribs and held her sides, of the tongue that did laps around her nipples and sucked on them until she squealed; just fantasising about their time together was more than enough to leave her restless.

And with a soft groan, Marina slipped a finger inside herself. She did just one at first, swirling it around her insides and pursing her lips together, her inner walls clenching around the slim finger. It wasn't enough to get her off though, encouraging her to add a second finger – and then a third, moaning to herself as she jammed all three into her pussy. The warm water that sprayed over her nude body only added to her arousal, enticing her to put her free hand up against the wall, supporting herself as she worked her fingers.

''Mn... a-ah...'' Marina screwed her eyes shut.

They'd experimented with all sorts of positions too. Missionary was a tame but pleasurable one. Cowgirl was either fairly vanilla, or downright exciting when he got the energy to slam his hips up – hitting her weak spots with unerring accuracy and making her squeal. Doing it on their side was gentler but arousing, and a good warm-up to doing it flat on her stomach – her ass still tingled at the feeling of his pelvis impacting it so roughly. Doing it on all fours was another exciting one, doubly so when he grabbed her hair and pulled it back. She hadn't known getting her hair pulled would feel so good until he did that.

Having him carry her around was hot as well; shudders running through her body at the memory of it, of how his cock buried itself into her each time he dropped her down his dick. Getting pushed up against the wall took a close second to that – she could still remember the cum that splattered up her back and between her shoulder blades, and how it dribbled back down her spine erotically. And of course anal was one of the first things they tried. It had stung a bit at first, given his size, but it was no less pleasurable once she got used to it.

''Mn...'' She curled her fingers, moaning under her breath as she pumped them into her pussy faster – her slick insides tightening around them on reflex.

One of her most favourite things they did, however, was when he ate her out. Just remembering how his tongue stroked her folds, how it slipped inside her and went around in wild, hungry circles left her quivering, her breathing already growing fast as she envisioned it happening right then and there in the shower, the sensation of her fingers replaced by his tongue. If there was one thing that could make her cum fast, it was his tongue. Every man had a dick, but few had a tongue as skilled as his.

''Ahh...'' Marina took her fingers out and furiously rubbed her clit instead, mewling-

_Click._

-when the door opened.

Immediately Marina squeaked, nearly slipping as she whirled around to face the one who just opened her bathroom door, one arm already covering her breasts and the other hiding her womanhood.

She needn't have bothered; disbelief filling her as she laid eyes on her beloved 'pet'. He seemed just as surprised as her, his gaze drawn down to her waist, and Marina flushed lightly as she realised he must've overheard her masturbating when he came in. Through the window more likely than not, considering that she had left it unlocked.

''Well...'' He blushed. ''Didn't expect this, haha...''

Marina huffed, embarrassment fading and confidence returning – bringing a sly smirk to her lips. ''I bet you didn't~ Now why don't you get those clothes off and join me?''

The young man almost instantly agreed, throwing off his hoodie and with the rest of his clothes not far behind. She kept her smirk up and sashayed out of the shower, uncaring of the slight chill it brought and instead approaching her lover, looping her arms up around his neck just as he got his pants off. The moment she was close enough she leaned up on her tiptoes and mashed her lips against his in a kiss, neither one too light nor too deep, but more of a gentle kiss. He was quick to return it, his hands settling on her dainty waist and holding her close, wetting his clothes from the droplets still running down her nude frame.

Smiling at that she pulled back from the kiss – and moaned when his right hand went lower, grabbing a rough handful of her peachy butt. Marina batted her eyelashes at him and pushed her ass back into his hand, moaning when his other hand groped the other cheek. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her again, this time much rougher and more eagerly, muffling her lewd moan of arousal as she held onto him.

''Mmph~'' Marina shuddered as she broke off the kiss, opting instead of bury her face in his neck and kiss it. ''I wasn't expecting you tonight.''

''Clearly.'' He whispered back, groping her ass roughly.

She shuddered at the feeling. ''H-Hah... I was just thinking about you, you know?''

''About what?'' He murmured back, arousal lacing his voice.

Marina leaned in, kissing his ear – whispering into it as she did so. ''Of how you _twitched_ and _throbbed_ inside me. Of your tongue stirring up my immoral body, making me scream such _indecent_ things~''

The young man shivered, his grip on her tightening, something she capitalised on. ''Mm... if I let you, what will you do to me? Will you hold me down and have your way with me? Will you bend me over and shove me up against the glass for everyone to see~? Will you take out a camera and film yourself doing me on the carpet, struggling and squirming~?''

She giggled at his blush, and finished her words with a little kiss to his neck. ''Because if you want to... I wouldn't mind~''

Her teeth sunk into his neck the next moment as she bit him, marking him as hers once more. She didn't drag it out for long, holding the intimate position for just a few moments before pulling her teeth out-

-and then immediately moaned when he claimed her lips in a deep kiss, pushing her into the shower.

What little clothing was on him was swiftly ripped off, leaving him as naked as her as they stood together under the shower's spray. The second his hands were free his left hand went back to her ass and his right grabbed her breast, eliciting a muffled moan from her throat as he touched her so boldly. Her own hands weren't idle either, running over his chest until her right slipped down to his growing cock, grasping it and giving it a few slow tugs, helping get him hard.

He groaned into her mouth, breaking off the kiss. Marina smirked at her lover and jerked him off more, her thumb rubbing the tip of his dick teasingly in tandem with her tugs. In no time at all she got him rock hard, tempting her to cease her ministrations and instead stand up on her tip-toes, smirking at him as she guided his cock between her slim thighs – shutting her legs around his girth.

''Mn...'' The young man grunted, shuddering. ''Marina...''

''Hehe~'' The vampiric girl just giggled, rocking her hips back-and-forth – smothering his cock wit her thighs.

It also had the added bonus of making his cock rub up against her lower lips, the gentle friction arousing. Several times she pulled her hips back _just_ enough to almost make him slip inside her, but stopped before he could get an angle on it – something he seemed keenly aware of, groaning needily as he fucked her thighs.

Seeing that Marina giggled, extraditing herself from his grip and lowering herself down to her knees. Water tickled her cheek as it bounced off the bathroom walls but she didn't mind, her focus instead on his meaty cock as she grabbed it, stroking it off with a teasing coo. She could easily tell how pent-up he was with how much he was throbbing, enticing her to lean in and lick at the tip, her tongue swirling around it playfully.

''Mn...'' He tipped his head back in pleasure, resting his hands on the wall above her head.

Smirk still in place Marina sped up her jerking hand, giving him a quick hand-job whilst her tongue bathed the tip in lewd licks, wetting it with her saliva. A few licks later and she took it even further, her lips pursing around his girth before she seamlessly slid down his cock – shivering at the sound of his hot moan. She didn't take him all the way, just the first few inches with her fingers occupying the rest.

''Mmph... Mn...'' Marina sucked him off with casual ease, staring up into his eyes smugly.

He held her gaze for a few moments before looking aside with a moan, shivering when she gave his dick another wet suck. One by one she uncurled her fingers, her hand-job slowing down before ceasing entirely – her lips sliding down his girth more and more as a result, until soon she had his entire girth over her tongue and down her throat. The sudden deep-throat made him gasp and grab her head, holding her face against his crotch as he bucked his hips, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Marina played along, moaning around his cock and giving it a few hot sucks, her tongue tickling the underside. When air began to get sparse she pinched his thigh and made him loosen his hold, allowing her to pull back and suck in some air – before plunging her head right back down his cock, deep-throating him once more. This time he didn't shove her down, encouraging Marina to bob her head passionately, sucking him off with each back-and-forth jerk of her head.

''Mmph... ghk... gh...'' Her wet-sounded slurps were intermixed with the occasional gag when he hit the back of her throat, her tongue helping guide him down it instead.

The tanker quickly got used to the motions, her head tilting ever-so-slightly each time she pushed her head down his cock. She teased him by suddenly pulling her lips off of his cock and grabbing it instead, jerking him off with quick jerks of her wrist before immediately taking him back into her mouth, resuming her increasingly-wet blow-job that left him moaning in pleasure, knees shaking. Just tasting his cock alone was a turn-on but seeing him reduced to such a state was much more exciting, luring her right hand between her legs.

With a moan Marina eased three digits into herself, fingering herself right then and there even as she continued giving him head; her moans only heightening his own pleasure. He grabbed her head once more and bucked his hips forth, thrusting down her throat and muting her sounds of pleasure, her tongue tickling the underside of his shaft when it went down her throat. Air was sparse, doubly so thanks to her panting, but in that moment she rode her high and didn't care one bit.

''Ah, crap... M-Marina...'' He gasped out, his hips buckling. ''M-Mn...!''

The distinct twitch of his cock was her only warning – prompting Marina to swiftly pull her lips off of his cock and grab it, jerking him off with her left hand. A shout of pleasure escaped her lover and not a second later milky ropes hit her in the face, eliciting a low moan from Marina as she arched her back, smirking unrepentantly as his cum got all over her face and chest, his seed hot against her boobs – emphasised by how quickly she was breathing, making it dribble down her front.

''Ahh~'' Marina sighed in bliss, licking the cum off of her lips. ''So much... were you holding it all back for me? Hmhm~''

The young man flushed at the teasing comment, only further heightening Marina's own amusement. She gave his cock a few more strokes and licked the tip twice before finally backing off, releasing a low groan as she pulled her now-slick fingers out of her pussy and stood up – slipping past him to get at the shower, washing his cum load off of her body. She looked over her shoulder at him as she did so, smugly tugging or tweaking her nipples, making her reflexively mewl in arousal.

That was more than enough to entice him into action. In moments his hands grabbed her biceps and spun her around, pushing her up against the wall next to him in an instant – allowing him to claim her lips in a hungry, excited kiss. Marina moaned into it, relishing the fierce lip-lock for as long as it lasted. Which wasn't long, as her lover soon broke off the kiss and got down on his knees, moving his head between her slightly-spread legs.

''Ah~!' Marina gasped in pleasure as his tongue stroked her folds. ''Mn... t-that's it...''

Her lover grabbed her thighs in response, digging his fingers into her smooth flesh. His tongue stroked up her pussy thrice more before he spread her lower lips and greedily buried his tongue inside her, heightening the quivering need inside her pelvis – a quiet mewl of pleasure escaping Marina as she endured his tongue. She couldn't even pretend to act flirty, the knee-weakening bliss melting her muscles into putty.

All her prior fingering came back to bite her in the ass twice as strongly when he touched her clit, his thumb pressing down on the little nub and rubbing it eagerly, sending coiling bolts of bliss up into her belly – conjuring up a high-pitched moan as her knees trembled, her orgasm rapidly approaching. He clearly felt it, tempting him to grab her thighs and hold them tight, steadying her in case she fell.

''Mn... g-good... ahh~!'' Marina pursed her lips, unable to continue – the pleasure too great to.

And faster than Marina realised it, his lapping tongue brought her to climax. A sharp gasp fled her lips as the air was knocked out of her, powerful spasms of pleasure shooting up her body and melting her mind, spots of white entering her vision before she scrunched her eyes shut with a moan; riding her orgasmic high with a moan. Her lover's tongue lapped up all of her honey, the wet appendage swirling around her seizing insides and dragging out her climax for that little bit longer, the heat of the shower only amplifying the intensity of it.

Like all good things though it didn't last forever, and with a whimper Marina came down from her high, her legs visibly shaking under her own weight. Heavy panting made her chest heave about, her toes curling and uncurling as the minute aftershock tickled her nerves, her skin alight with tingling bliss. Another softer whimper escaped her as he pulled his tongue out, grinning up at her as he rose up to his feet.

''M-Mm...'' Marina smiled breathlessly. ''N-Not bad, ha...''

The young man grinned at her, kissing her lightly on the lips and grabbing her hips. Marina took the hint and turned around, pushing her body against the tiled wall as best she could whilst sticking her ass out – shaking her petite rear teasingly. He fell for the tease, putting his hands on her waist and pushing his cock up against her ass, sliding it between her cheeks several times before simply grasping his shaft.

And then without further fanfare he lined himself up with her pussy, and plunged inside.

'' _Mm~!_ '' Marina buckled as over half of his cock slipped in on the first thrust; her hypersensitivity sending a hot burst rushing up into her stomach. ''Haah~! Y-Yes, like that darling~''

Her lover grunted in reply, holding her sides as he pulled half of his dick out – and then slammed back in with a low moan. His cock spread her slick inner walls apart with ease, coaxing out more moans of pleasure from the nude tanker. One thrust became two which in turn became three, each thrust harder and longer than the last; until soon he bottomed out within her pussy, filling every inch of her slick insides.

Marina told him how she felt about that, hot moans bouncing off of the tiled walls that were hardly muffled by the hiss of the shower's spray. The resounding slap of his pelvis hitting her ass soon joined it, making the petite tanker arch her back – prompting him to slide his hands further up her sides until he was grabbing her breasts from behind.

''Ahh~'' Marina clenched tight around him as payback, pushing her ass back towards him – throwing a flirtatious, if breathless smile over her shoulder. ''Like them~?''

''Definitely.'' He grunted back, leaning in.

Marina's giggle was muffled as their lips met in an over-the-shoulder kiss, both of them moaning into the loose kiss. Their flesh smacked together in a rapid tempo as his cock buried itself into her pussy repeatedly, her wet heat smothering him lovingly in reply; all but sucking him inside her. Her prior orgasm had left her sensitive too, making every little twitch of his dick feel thrice as good, and no matter how tightly she gripped his shaft he didn't stop his quick, hammering thrusts.

The spray of the shower tickled her cheek as Marina broke off the kiss, moaning lustfully as she took it from behind. The tanker put her cheek to the wall and held onto it as best she could, unable to keep her shameless voice to herself in the face of such overwhelming pleasure, her pelvis tingling with need as her second orgasm rapidly swelled up inside her. She could tell he wasn't far off either, his thrusts becoming increasingly rough and ragged, yet no less pleasurable.

''Hah, M-Mm~!'' Marina buckled when his right hand went between her legs, flicking her clit. ''A-Ah, that's cheating~''

Naturally she didn't mind it one bit despite her words, and he knew that – encouraging him to tease her clit more, using his thumb to rub it around as he fucked her. The stimulation only hastened her end, her knees beginning to buckle and her fingers curling into tight fists, a burning need teasing her pussy and climbing up into her stomach. She shoved her ass back to meet his thrusts, helping get him inside her faster, but her lust demanded even more. He gave her that last little push.

Namely by suddenly yanking his throbbing cock out of her, and then slamming into her asshole.

'' _Hya?!_ '' Marina cried out in shock – overwhelming pleasure rapidly taking its place as her muscles all uncoiled, her orgasm hitting her hard and making her squeal.

The young man moaned, thrusting into her incredibly tight ass until his own orgasm hit – prompting him to slam into her rear and blow his load without hesitation. Relief flooded him as he came but he didn't stop thrusting, grunting and groaning as her asshole squeezed him tight, practically wringing the cum out of his cock.

''Ohh...'' He groaned, palming her hips as his thrusts slowed. ''Crap...''

He grabbed her ass and pulled out, the tip springing out from her asshole and tingling with pleasurable aftershocks. Marina moaned at the sudden emptiness in her ass and twisted around, putting her back against the tile wall and gazing up at him with a mixture of bliss and smugness.

''Hah... why'd you finish in my ass?'' Marina breathlessly asked, pouting at him. ''Doing it so suddenly... what an _indecent_ man you've become~''

The young man chuckled sheepishly, blushing when Marina pushed her nude body against his and wrapped her arms round his neck – claiming his lips in a kiss. He laid his hands on her waist and kissed her back, groaning when she hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to shift his hands down to her perky ass; carrying her out of the shower. She offered no complaints, the two of them making out as he carried her into the bedroom, intent on continuing it on the bed.

Until loud knocking banged on the door. ''M-Marina-san! We... um, we heard you scream? Is everything alright?''

Marina went pink, shooting him a flustered look. In a heartbeat both went into action, him rushing over behind the door whilst Marina grabbed a spare towel and wrapped it around herself, tucking some wet hair out of her face as she marched up to the door. With a simple twist of the key she unlocked it – yanking it open to reveal several of her classmates.

''Hm?'' Marina pretended to be surprised. ''What's the matter? I was having a shower.''

''We heard you scream, we thought you might've hurt yourself...''

''Ah, yes.'' Marina giggled. ''I did have a little slip, but I'm fine aside from a sore hip. Thank you for the concern though~''

The girls outside didn't seem entirely convinced, but Marina just shooed them away with a coy smile and wink, shutting the door soon after.

And then promptly turning a lustful smile on her lover.

''Bed. Now.''

The young man obliged, and within the minute he had her flat on her stomach and his cock in her ass – until he pulled out and plunged into her pussy as he came, finishing in both holes in one night.

Though it would only be the first of many orgasms the two shared that night, their naked bodies becoming flushed with sweat.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> A nice short sequel fic~ One with a bit of a different flow compared to others too; hope ya liked it~


End file.
